


Nightmares and Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Finn/Poe, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wakes from a nightmare and it gets complicated from there. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at writing! Let me know what you think please.

Rey

She awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her body. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to calm down her breathing. Once she gained some control she focused on what had woken her up. A dream, well more like a nightmare. She was back in the interrogation room with Kylo Ren. He was stalking around her, "I can talk anything I want," He said sinisterly. She had a flashback to when she was younger. She was running but she tripped and fell. The men chasing her came to a halt, "Hehe, hey little girl, why do you look so scared we'll take care of you. And while we're at it well also take whatever we want." "No!!! Leave me alone and don't come back!" She yelled. They stopped, "We will leave you alone and won't come back." She stopped confused but then picked herself up and ran putting the strange interaction behind her.

When she snapped back Kylo Ren was still there. She cried out in pain as he forced himself into her mind. Her mind felt as if it was trying to tear itself apart.

"Rey! Rey!! Rey!! I've got you you're safe!" She heard a voice say to her. She dragged herself back to the present and realized Finn was next to her holding her at arms length like he was afraid she would shatter. Even though he was with Poe he still cared for her and offered her the room next to his and Poe's. "Poe is getting leia because we didn't know how to help." No, they couldn't get leia, she knew how to take care of herself with out help she'd been doing it for years already. She started to protest when she hunched over in pain as she felt it again.

Leia and Poe arrived and Finn explained what happened. Leia had them wait outside and sat down next to Rey. She closed her eyes and focused on the pain she could feel through the force. She wasn't as trained as Luke but he had taught her some stuff before he left. She saw the pain and concentrated on it and felt what was going on. She opened her eyes startled and quickly grabbed one of the sedatives from her bag and gave it to Rey. She called Poe and Finn to carry her to the med bay. She explained in the way how the torture had made a kind of crack in her mind that Kylo could try to force through to essentially manipulate her. Leia explained that with time and training he could be kept out but they had to keep her sedated till they could explain what was going on.

Once at the Med bay and when Rey was all settled leia tried again. This time when she concentrated she went to find Rey's conciseness. She explained the situation to her and told her the basics of essentially blocking him out. Once she understood they took her out of the coma state. A while had passed when they came to. Rey explained it felt like a headache but it wasn't as overbearing as before. Food was brought to them and she reassured Finn and Poe she was going to be ok.

Rey's body was still recovering but she threw herself into training both physically and mentally. She was a quick learner being able to beat some of the best combat instructors on the base within a few months. She often spared with Finn when he was cleared by the doctor and Poe. Finn put up a good fight be nearly always lost, and Poe may be one of the best pilots but couldn't quite get the whole close combat thing. When she wasn't sparing or flying she was meditating working on keeping Ren out of her mind. Sometimes Poe joined in to help calm his mind and give silent support.

BB-8 had taken to staying with Rey giving her a certain level of companionship she hadn't had for years. Also it kept constant vigilance on her vitals and told her when she needed to eat and sleep until she did.

She eventually left to find Luke with Chewbacca and came back with him a month later. She looked tired but as hopeful as usual and maybe a bit empowered. Her friends and companions would continue to support and help her with the burden of the galaxies troubles. She often would smile when watching her friends and if she thought about it, her family laugh and goof off. She knew that she had a long road before her and while they could take her burden they could lead and light the way. She had a family of her own choosing and felt right at home among the ragtag bunch.

The End


End file.
